Warframe EffectCrisis: Archive
by Follower38
Summary: An archive/codex of lore for both universes.
1. Fieldron, Detonite, Boltkaan

**ARCHIVE: ORGANIZATIONS: CORPUS: TECHNOLOGY: FIELDRON**

Until roughly four-hundred years ago, the Corpus relied largely on railguns, using magnetic coils to accelerate bullets to supersonic velocities rather than any kind of propellant. That changed with the development of the Fieldron, a portable compact battery composed of a linked string of miniaturized plasma containment units capable of storing vast quantities of energy while remaining more stable than any other kind of capacitor. Further study, refinement and exploitation of this technology made the Corpus' dreams of energy weaponry a reality shortly thereafter, allowing them to beat back the Grineer who were at that point swarming up and down the Solar Rails of Origin unchecked.

The precise science of the Fieldron has remained a closely guarded trade secret of the Corpus, much like the chemical composition of Detonite is with the Grineer. To this end, every unit is equipped with measures designed to render them both inoperative upon capture and tamper-proof to the hands of their users. Of course no system is infallible, but to date, the Grineer have been no more successful at reverse-engineering their miniscule number of captured, intact Fieldrons than the Corpus have been at aquiring the secrets of Detonite, and resultantly, the Corpus have maintained their technological superiority over their chief rival and biggest customer since the first Fieldron prototype was tested on some Grineer captives with the assistance of a particle laser.

**ARCHIVE: ORGANIZATIONS: GRINEER EMPIRE: TECHNOLOGY: DETONITE**

Detonite is a chemical compound produced in titanic quantities by the Grineer which serves as the basis for much of their weapons technology. It is volatile and explosive, as its name suggests, and it has found uses in everything from ship-fuel to propellant for ammunition. The precise molecular makeup of this material is a jealously guarded secret, one the Corpus have frequently tried to steal for their own purposes, given that it has always allowed the Grineer to create disproportionately destructive weapons. Detonite Injectors are a key component in many Grineer devices, and have been the subject of much interest by various factions seeking to usurp the Grineers' monopoly on the substance.

**ARCHIVE: TECHNOLOGY: WEAPONS: BOLTKAAN**

The earliest Boltkaan were developed in response to the growing proliferation of battleframe robotics and resultantly, infantry hardsuits. Boltkaan are quite simply weapons designed to fire long piercing spikes rather than ordinary projectiles. The designs may differ, but so long as a weapon possesses this basic design trait, it falls under the category of 'Boltkaan'. The increased weight and inferior aerodynamic properties of the projectile in question compared to ordinary bullets and their variants means that Boltkaan are only ever effective at mid-to-close range. As a result they are best utilized when in enclosed spaces such as during boarding actions. They also nessecitate that the user lead the target more than with a normal weapon, given the subsonic speed at which the bolts travel when fired.

For all its limitations, the Boltkaan-class of weaponry never fails to impress with its unparalleled penetration power. Bolts from a Boltkaan are capable of punching through some of the thickest armor available through appllication of sheer mass and speed, and are well known for their unpleasant habit of nailing their targets to anything they might happen to be standing in front of, due to the immense force they carry when fired. See also: 'Pile Bunker'


	2. Tenno: Chain of Command

Warframe Effect

Archives

Tenno:

Clan:

Chain of Command:

The chain of command of Tenno has always been the choice of the clan leaders themselves. But most follow a certain format, one that has become almost universal amongst all Tenno clans. At the head are the Clan Marshal and the Clan Shaman. Both are equal in rank, but have different responsibilities. And in certain cases, will supersede the other. That being said, those are the most commonly used titles. Many clans use their own terminology for distinguishing ranks, ranging from only the Marshal being referred to as the Warlord, to the entire clan following a similar system to that of the Roman military.

The duty of the Clan Marshal is not dissimilar from that of the supreme military commanders of Old Earth. Their duties are the leading of their Tenno in, and into, war and battle, serving as both their clan representative and their military commander as the situation calls for it. The Marshall is in charge of relations outside of the Clan The Clan Mentor however, is the other end of the spectrum. Focusing more so on inner-clan relations. Settling disputes, serving as meditators and providing counsel in many forms for personal issues. They are also the ones who will officiate marriages or unions, however one prefers to call them, within the clan.

Directly below them are their protégés. The ones they personally train to one day take their positions. Some have asked why, considering the length of a Tenno's lifespan? The answer is simple. Despite their importance, the Mentor and Marshall's are amongst the best of the best of all Tenno. And thusly are often sent on high risk missions that require their experience and knowledge. There is always the risk of a Marshall or Mentor being lost on mission, as such, precautions are needed. Still, the protégés do not possess the same authority as their masters, which they call the Mentor and Marshall. They are often the elite of the elite within a clan, and as such possess incredible skill. There are never more than two protégés at a time, one for both the Marshall and Mentor.

Immediately after them are the Clan Council. They are amongst the more powerful, experienced, skilled, intelligent or wise amongst the clan. They are the elite of the clan. The selection process for the Clan council, if the clan does indeed possess one, varies from clan to clan. But most are selected by both their peers and the Marshall and Mentor. In some cases, the clan nominates members and are selected by the Marshall and Mentor or vice versa. Largely preventing any sort of clan issues with selection. They manage most of the day-to-day matters within the clan, leaving the Marshall and Mentor to focus on more important issues. Each Council member, whose numbers can range from two to sometimes fourteen, also possess their own personal cadre of Tenno under their command. The numbers range from two to, at the most, ten tenno. Though there have been cases of more. These tenno can only be ordered by their Council member, the protégés, the Clan Marshall and the Clan Mentor.

After the Clan Council, the tenno are ranked by whatever means the clan decides, of which there is no real set method or even a common method, being varied almost as the number of tenno.

However, there is a ruling authority above all the Clans, and that is the High Council. Each member of the High Council was chosen by the Orokin for their posts and each accepted the duty. Their primary duty is directing the clans as needed. And to serve as the Tenno's representative to society at large as they are classified as a sovereign nation, and each clan a state within that nation. They regulate both existing and the emergence of new clans. And are the representatives of the clanless. Those who were cast out, had lost their clans, and never been a part of, fell under their jurisdiction. They also have another role to play, one that is seldom used. Leading the Tenno during war. They are the ones who often set the agendas and objectives that the Tenno focus their efforts on. During the War with the Sentients, they fell under the Jurisdiction of the Orokin but were granted independence with the War's end.


End file.
